wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggs Over Freezing
Eggs Over Freezing is the first episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Nikki freezes her eggs without John Cena's knowledge; Eva Marie is forced to make a decision between her husband and her family because of their different religions; Rosa Mendes returns to the WWE and reveals a dark secret to the rest of the Divas. Recap First off, the elephant in the room: Some … stuff has obviously happened since "Total Divas" last convened, but Season 3 of E!’s reality hit kicks off in happier times, when all of our leading ladies existed in (relative) harmony. There’s even a new Diva joining the fray this year! Rosa Mendes, who’s coming off a year-and-a-half sojourn to deal with personal issues, is making her return to the WWE fold, and, given her unpredictable personality, the Divas trust her about as far as they can throw her. Natalya is quickly wrangled into babysitting Rosa and facilitating her reintegration, and the task turns out to be a more delicate one than expected. Rosa crumbles into a teary mess after her subpar return match, but Natalya is able to defuse the proverbial self-destruction before it’s too late. Next up is Eva Marie, whose relationship with Jonathan continues its one-step-forward-two-steps-back pattern with regards to her family. Though the extended clan seems to have warmed up to Eva’s husband – the prospect of a genuine wedding ceremony helps so much they barely even balk at the couple’s racy save-the-date photos – he’s sent back to the doghouse when they find the ceremony won’t be a Catholic one, as Jonathan attends a non-denominational church. Jonathan puts his foot down at the idea of converting to appease the in-laws, but when Eva finds out her father’s colon cancer, previously in remission, has returned, she promises to do all in her power to ensure a Catholic ceremony. And finally, Nikki Bella decides to freeze her eggs as insurance of sorts in case John Cena stands firm by his no-kids policy for the duration of their relationship. (He does seem more open to the idea of marrying her now, though he holds his cards decidedly close to the chest when broaching the subject.) Nikki’s idea to hide the necessary injections from Cena is basically to stash them in the bathroom, but the big guy sniffs them out in a matter of seconds, and he doesn’t seem remotely pleased about it. To be continued … Oh: And Summer Rae’s still shooting "The Marine 4" at this point, so she’s nowhere to be found yet, but it looks like Natalya’s going to fight her on the side of a road at some point when she does come back. Should be fun. Image gallery TD_301_Photo_01-1449943684.jpg TD_301_Photo_02-3479515966.jpg TD_301_Photo_03-3093431208.jpg TD_301_Photo_04-637965835.jpg TD_301_Photo_05-1359062685.jpg TD_301_Photo_06-3356030759.jpg TD_301_Photo_07-3205482417.jpg TD_301_Photo_08-800119328.jpg TD_301_Photo_09-1488448182.jpg TD_301_Photo_10-946889555.jpg TD_301_Photo_11-1333220293.jpg TD_301_Photo_12-3598582399.jpg TD_301_Photo_13-2709074665.jpg TD_301_Photo_14-1058907978.jpg TD_301_Photo_15-1209702364.jpg TD_301_Photo_19-1101847543.jpg TD_301_Photo_20-324874384.jpg TD_301_Photo_16-3507734118.jpg TD_301_Photo_18-917236577.jpg TD_301_Photo_17-2786391792.jpg TD_301_Photo_21-1683619846.jpg TD_301_Photo_22-4250096060.jpg TD_301_Photo_26-4198405541.jpg TD_301_Photo_25-1664599071.jpg TD_301_Photo_23-2320785706.jpg TD_301_Photo_27-2369365299.jpg TD_301_Photo_28-495368354.jpg TD_301_Photo_29-1786873908.jpg TD_301_Photo_30-172360145.jpg Category:2014 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes